


Loving you is easy

by not_in_mood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Monologue, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_in_mood/pseuds/not_in_mood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and James has something to say. But he doesn't want to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is one of my first stories in English, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Also - I'm looking for a beta (more in my profile)
> 
> So, Enjoy! *sweats nervously*

Loving you is easy; you are the kindest person I’ve ever met. You have the most amazing eyes… I could stare at them for hours. They look like God would melt silver and put it in your eyes; or better – he saw how beautiful yours eyes were and created silver, so those, who don’t know you could experience beauty of this color. You have the purest soul; it’s more than the clearest water on Earth, and yet I can’t see through you. Your mind always surprises me; it’s full of things I would like to know about you and I’d love to discover every single detail. Your alabaster skin could be an empty canvas for a painter; I would compare it to a marble, but it is so common, and you are everything but common. You are exceptional, one of your kind; and no one born after you will be even half as exceptional as you are.  
Every single thing about you is flawless. When you smile, the whole room brightens up, and when you laugh, it’s like I could hear the angels sing. And your moans… Oh, God, I got addicted to them in a minute I’ve heard them for the first time. 

Loving you is easy and everyone around knows it. But for me it is the hardest thing I could thing about. I really want to love you; life would be definitely easier that way, but I can’t.  
But that doesn’t keep me from trying to do so every single day, again and again.


End file.
